


Every life has to end

by Snidelivi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: for my granny who died last month, it is probably shitty haha, poem, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snidelivi/pseuds/Snidelivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem about life and death devoted to my granny who died last month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every life has to end

Everything life has to end,

May it be long or short

May they die gracefully or by the hands of others. 

They may die in coldest of wars or in the joy of live.

It may be of diseases or it may have not a cause.

Every live has to end 

You may feel pain and sorrow but you know that it is just not there anymore.

Piece by piece you move on, it feels like years but eventually it will be one of wounds in your heart. 

And you may discover that somewhere else on this planet there will be a new joy of live.

But in the end you know:every life has to end.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first work on the site and I hope you like it please leave constructive critiscm behind i wanna improve !  
> -queenofchocolat


End file.
